


Drag You To Hell

by storiesbeyondthestars



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, I was aiming for creepy/a bit of horror here, Modern AU, Prompt: dragged by the leg, so heads up for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbeyondthestars/pseuds/storiesbeyondthestars





	Drag You To Hell

Have you ever made a terrible mistake that you know is a mistake, but you won’t admit it? Perhaps it’s from some twisted sense of pride. Or to prove yourself. Or misplaced stubbornness. Or to impress someone. The point is that, you know you’ve made a mistake, but admitting it? No, that is absolutely not going to happen.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hunk asked, and shifted on the spot. The cold wind made him shudder. The dry leaves behind him rustled, and some drifted to the ground.

“Of course I do!” Lance puffed himself up, holding the camera in front of him. “It’s going to be easy peasy lemon squeezy.”

Hunk’s eyes shifted to the dilapidated house before them. It looked like every horror movie trope all together in one. It was the type of house that some white woman looked at and thought it was charming. It was a unique antique, and a bit of a fixer-upper, but the land was perfect, so of course she'd take it. It didn't matter that every local person thought it was haunted. Or that the local aboriginal people avoided even talking about it.

And Lance was going to spend the night in there. Alone.

“I can go with you,” Hunk squeaked out.

Lance wanted to say yes. He really did. His abuela warned him not to mess with places like this, and every instinct he had told him to run away. There was something that stopped him from saying yes though.

That something happened to be short, with caramel brown hair, and mischievous sienna eyes. “I guess I could allow it, even though it’s not the dare I set out, so you’d need to accept the consequences.”

Lance’s face flushed. Yeah, no. He was not doing that. “I’ll take my chances with the ghosts over eating that nasty surprise smoothie you made.”

“Hunk did it!”

“And Hunk has a stomach of steel, but still threw up! I’m delicate,” Lance replied and waved an arm around.

Pidge snorted with amusement. “Delicate, right.” She smirked a little bit. “Hope you can handle all those ghosts.”

“You don’t even believe in ghosts!” Lance snapped at her.

Keith had remained silent until that point, arms crossed as he stared up at the house with intense eyes. Said eyes turned towards Lance. “I dunno, this place feels wrong.”

Lance felt his stomach squirm a bit, because as much as Keith liked to tease him, it didn’t feel like that right now. Not to mention he had pretty good instincts about things that could get them into trouble. He usually still did the thing that got them in trouble, but he was at least aware of what was going to happen.

It didn’t help that Hunk groaned and said, “Don’t say that. Don’t say that.”

He shook his head and shot Keith a smirk to hide his uneasiness. “Scared, Mullet? Maybe you should be the one to go in.”

“No getting out of this, Lancey-Lance,” Pidge interrupted before Keith could respond. She sent her own smirk at him, and it was devious . “Unless you want to admit that you’re scared and drink some humble milkshake.”

He suppressed a shiver at the thought of the milkshake. He didn't want it anywhere near him. He straightened his shoulders and tilted his head up. “Lance Charles McClain-Rivera the first isn’t scared of anything .”

“Bold of you to assume there’s going to be a second,” Pidge replied.

Lance ignored her, and looked towards Hunk instead. “Hunk, if I die, you can have all my savings. Keith, you’re getting my movie collection and you have to watch everything. Pidge, I am going to haunt you til the day you die.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and pushed a camera into his hand. “Whatever. Just go.”

Lance grabbed his bag off of the ground. They packed it earlier with a book, extra batteries for the camera, a voice recorder Pidge insisted he bring, a flashlight, some snacks, water, and his sleeping bag. He shot a smirk at the others and took in their expressions. Pidge stared back expectantly . Hunk twisted his hands together and bit his lip. Keith crossed his arms and scowled.

He was cautious on the stairs, and hoped that they wouldn't break under his feet. That wasn’t fear, that was practical. He got to the top and crossed the porch. A shudderingly loud squeak echoed through the air when he opened the heavy, wooden doors.

He turned to look at them one last time. Lance winked and shot some finger guns at them. Then he went in and closed the doors behind him.

The second that he was separated from his friends, Lance’s smile fell. He turned on the camera and fished out his flashlight to look around. Yeah, this place was super creepy.  He jumped when he heard an engine rev, and his heart pounded when he realized that it was the others leaving.

He turned the camera towards himself with shaky hands.

“Hi there. The name’s Lance, and I’m spending the night in this super creepy, probably unsafe, house thanks to Pidge. Mamá, if I die, know this is her fault because she dared me to do it. I’ve got some stuff to entertain me, and I’m going to be making a vlog to prove that I did stay here, Katie.”

He looked around, not quite sure what to do with himself for a moment. He didn’t particularly want to go farther into the house, and technically, he didn’t have to. The dare was to spend the night, not explore.

Suck it, Pidge.

He set the camera down, and prepared himself a little camp of sorts not far from the door. It was just out of reach of the chilled breeze that came under the cracks. He hummed to himself, and realized that it wasn’t all that bad. He’d read his book for a bit, check his email, talk to the camera, and then get some shut eye. Everyone else would show up nice and early in the morning, and he could shove his victory in Pidge's face.

Lance turned back to the camera and paused. He blinked several times at it, sure that he had set it up to record him setting up his camp. But now it pointed towards the stairs instead. For a split second, his mind went wild with speculation of what might have happened. Then he calmed himself down.

“It’s not the first time you set things in the wrong spot,” Lance muttered to himself. He picked up the camera, and settled down into his sleeping bag. Normally, he would kick off his shoes (since only heathens slept in them, Keith ), but he wasn’t doing that today.

He wasn't scared and wanted to be ready to run. Nope, not at all. It was for the warmth.

It was rather uneventful as he got through two full chapters of his story. He almost dozed off when a loud creak echoed through the house. He shot up into a sitting position.

Lance’s heart pounded in his chest as he looked around. He strained his ears to try and hear something else. This was an old place that would be creaky, and there could be some kind of small animal inside. That wasn't a helpful thought. He didn't want a crazy squirrel to attack him. A single creak meant nothing.

A shiver went up his spine, and Lance retreated back into his sleeping bag as the air around him got colder. He was kind of a wimp when it came to the cold. He liked to burrow under mountains of soft blankets, or cuddle up to heat sources.

Later on, he would think back to this moment. The moment that he ignored the way the temperature dropped rapidly around him, and how he didn’t really take notice of it at all. The moment when he was that person in horror movies.

What he did take notice of was the sound of footsteps. There was no mistaking that sound. It definitely wasn’t any kind of animal that he knew of, and sounded distinctively bipedal. It was human.

At least, he hoped it was.

Lance curled up into himself, and hoped that whatever it was wouldn’t notice him. He listened, and it seemed to get closer–into the other room.

“Lance.”

He almost screamed, but then he stopped. A frown marred his features. He knew that voice.

Those fuckers.

Lance exploded out of his sleeping bag, grabbed the camera, and turned it on again. “Seems like my friends decided to be little shits. Specifically the little demon herself. Sneaking in a window or other door to freak me out? Thanks Pidge. I’m onto you though.” He snuck towards the door that he heard the footsteps from, and paused for a moment to listen. He could swear that he heard something breathe behind the door, so it wasn’t a ghost. They couldn’t breathe.

He turned on the flashlight and swung open the door. “Got you!”

Except, there wasn't anything in the room. He almost screamed and panicked, but then his eyes settled on the open window. None of the windows had been open from the outside of the house when they looked it over earlier.

Those little shits.

“I have the worst friends ever,” Lance decided as he pointed the camera at himself and walked back out of the room. “The worst. No way Pidge got through that window herself, so I blame Keith too. Hunk wouldn’t do this.” He rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you—“

A loud, piercing scream echoed through the air, and Lance dropped the camera onto the floor. His head whipped around as he heart leapt into his throat. He rushed towards another closed door. “Pidge?!”

He didn’t know her scream, but he knew her voice, and that sounded like her. He threw open the door, only to be met with a set of descending stairs and blackness.

No way she got down there that fast. It must have come from another door. Lance turned to rush away, and then froze when he heard a deep, guttural growl. What sounded like something sharp scraping against concrete accompanied the growl.

Lance cried out in horror and shock as something grabbed his ankle and pulled. He slammed into the floor, and his chin collided with the old wood as he was dragged back towards the door. Sharp claws dug into his ankle, but he didn’t look back. Instead, he dug his own blunt fingernails into the floor, and tried to find some kind of traction. “Let go! Let go of me!” He flailed and struggled. He couldn’t go into that basement. If he went down there, he wouldn’t come out. He knew he wouldn’t.

Then there was a shout, and he lost his grip. Lance was almost pulled into the basement, when hands grabbed him under his armpits tugged him away from the door. He looked up and met  Keith’s terrified gaze as he wrapped his arms around his body and pulled.

Whatever it was wasn’t letting go. It struggled a little more, and its snarl echoed from the darkness as it started to drag both of them towards the door. Lance still didn’t look behind him, but Keith could see over his shoulder and flinched.

“Don’t let go, Keith!” Hunk’s voice rang out. Lance looked over to see him and Pidge as they struggled to close the door.

“I won’t!” Keith pulled him closer, and attempted to tug him back. Lance was sure that his fingers would leave marks on Keith’s back at this point, but the other boy didn’t complain.

Somehow, Hunk and Pidge managed to slam the door shut, and whatever was holding onto him let go. He wasn’t sure how that worked, but he wasn’t going to question it. Hunk practically yanked both him and Keith off of the floor, and the four of them ran.

They were almost at the front door when they heard a door bang open, and a yowl echoed through the house. The front door started to close, but Hunk wasn’t having that. He barrelled into it with enough speed and strength to keep it open so all four of them could get through.

They ran until they were in the safety of Hunk's old minivan. The normally cautious teen slammed his foot onto the accelerator and took off. Pidge was beside him in the front seat, skin pale as she shook like a leaf.

Lance had yet to let go of Keith, but for what it was worth, Keith didn’t seem too eager to let him go either.

“You were never in the house, were you, Pidge?” Lance managed to choke out.

“No,” Pidge replied, her eyes wide.

“We didn’t leave,” Keith muttered. “We drove the car a couple meters away and stopped to camp out there. Then we heard a scream and—that thing…” He trailed off.

“We don’t have the camera,” Lance said. He couldn’t compute the fact that some kind of monster or ghost almost dragged him down the stairs. “We don’t have proof.”

“That thing can have it,” Hunk said, his voice rough. “None of us are going back there again.”

Lance looked at his friends, and realized that every single one of them had seen what it was that had attacked him. He was tempted to ask, but a quick look at their faces told him that it was better to not ask.

Sometimes, it was better not knowing.


End file.
